Pole Dance
by Aria Br
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang penari pole dance di suatu klub. Suatu malam, dia mempunyai perasaan dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik.../Semi-canon/Don't like don't read/RnR?/Oneshot.


_Kembali dengan fic yang agak kelam :)_

_Menceritakkan kehidupan kelam seorang Lucy Heartfilia di klub yang bertemu seseorang.._

_xixixiix... (ketawa nggak beres)_

_Warning: Abal dan gaje, minim romance dst kalo nggak suka jangan baca!_

_Well, happy reading._

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_AH, iya. Covernya juga buatan Hiro Mashima :) dapet dari website animevice dot com kalo nggak salah. Males nyantumi link aslinya._

_This plot is mine. :)_

* * *

Seorang Lucy Heartfilia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, dia yakin bahwa kali ini dia bakal bertemu seseorang yang akan menarik baginya.

Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang penari _pole. _Istilah kerannya, _Pole Dancer. _Dia memang seorang penyihir, hanya saja karena Ayahnya tidak peduli padanya Lucy menjadi stres dan depresi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjadi penari _pole. Dia_ menyelinap setiap malam, padahal umurnya baru 15 saja, dia dikenal sebagai Lucy Heart.

"Miss Heart, anda siap?" Tanya seorang petugas yang bertugas di klub malam itu. Ah, ya. Nama klub malam yang paling terkenal di kalangan penyihir. Lucy tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk, "Ya, aku siap."

Perempuan itu lalu keluar dan muncul di panggung. Berpasang-pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Perempuan yang biasanya canggung itu tampak berani dan—ah ya, memikat.

"Selamat malam. Namaku adalah Lucy Heart." Hanya kalimat yang sederhana, tapi membuat beberapa lelaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai. Lucy menyentuh bibir merahnya dengan tangannya, lalu melakukan gerakan _kiss bye _diiringi kedipan matanya.

Dia berdiri membelakangi tiang yang sudah disediakan. Lucy memakai _bikini _berwarna merah darah, ada juga glitter emas yang menghiasi. Tidak ketinggalan _high heels _perak dan rambutnya yang dia biarkan menjuntai. Dia tampak mengelilingi tiang itu dan menyentuhnya secara perlahan.

Lucy mengangkat kaki kanannya, hingga membantuk huruf L. Dia menyandarkan kaki itu pada tiang, lalu mulai menekuknya dengan gemulai. Dia perlahan-lahan naik ke atas tiang. Memutari tiang itu, hingga para penonton klub malam itu tidak sadar bahwa Lucy telah berada di atas tiang.

Dia lalu turun ke tengah tiang itu, menjepit tiang dengan kedua kaki indahnya. Dia menyilangkan kaki itu sembari berputar-putar pada tiang. Gadis muda itu lalu melakukan gerakan kepalanya ia dongakan dengan tangannya memegang erat kaki sebelah kanannya.

Kemudian dia mengangkat kakinya agar bersandar pada tiang. Kepalanyalah yang sekarang dibawah, membuat pengaruh gravitasi melakukan tugasnya menarik surai berwarna pirang itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu telah mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula. Dia kemudian memegang tiang itu erat-erat, dan membiarkan tubuhnya menyamping. Kakinya membuat gerakan _split _di udara.

Setelah itu, dia berpura-pura berlari di udara dengan pelan. Semua mata tertuju pada kakinya yang mulus nan gemulai. Tidak sadar bahwa perempuan itu sudah kembali di atas tiang, penonton berdecak kagum akan keahliannya membuat kakinya sekarang berada di atas. Dia berputar-putar dengan kakinya menjepit tiang tempat ia berdansa.

Orang pun terkejut karena perempuan itu jatuh tiba-tiba, dengan posisi berlutut. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Lucy menggapai tiang sejauh yang ia bisa, lalu dengan indah segera memanjat ke atas. Dia mempuat posisi _split _lagi dengan kepalanya di bawah.

Lucy turun dengan posisi seperti itu. Kejadiannya cukup cepat, hingga orang terkagum-kagum ketika dia sudah berdiri lagi di panggung itu. Dia mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum berbahaya pada seluruh orang yang berada di klub malam itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Dia lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Perempuan cantik itu menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Lalu dia membuka lemari hitam yang tampak sangat elegan, mengambil satu setel pakaian. _Jeans dan jaket merah dengan garis abu-abu. _Dia memakainya secepat kilat, lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Dia membaur bersama orang lain yang ada di klub itu.

Gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja panjang bar. Pelayan di situ tahu Lucy suka menyamar dan berbaur, jadi dia pura-pura tidak kenal pada Lucy dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Lucy Heart ya namanya? Dia seksi," komentar pria yang lumayan dekat posisi duduknya dengan Lucy.

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi kekasihnya," imbuh lelaki lain.

Lucy menyeringai aneh. "Mereka hanya bicara omong kosong. Mereka tidak tahu aku."

Dia merasakan keberadaan lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. Gelas _sherry-_nya baru terkuras setengahnya. Sepertinya dia tadi menontonnya. Pelan-pelan Lucy menunduk agar lelaki itu tidak bisa melihat rambut pirangnya yang tersohor di klub ini.

Lelaki itu berambut merah muda dan berantakan. Lucy bisa mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa lelaki ini. "Natsu, aku akan pergi sebentar ya? Kau di sini saja, jangan ke mana-mana!" pesan perempuan itu sebelum dia berlari pergi.

_Dicampakkan_? Pikir Lucy. Dia memesan sebotol _vodka. _Mungkin dia ingin sedikit _spirit _di malam sedingin ini. Dia baru mau meneguk vodka itu. Gelasnya sudah menyentuh bibirnya ketika lelaki di sebelahnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau minum apa?" tanyanya.

Lucy tersedak walaupun dia belum minum. Dia menaruh gelas itu di meja bar, berusaha tidak menoleh pada lelaki itu. Kalau dia menoleh, lelaki itu pasti akan memperhatikan wajahnya dan dia tahu bahwa Lucy adalah Lucy si penari tiang terkenal.

"Spirit terkenal di Amerika Serikat. Empat puluh persen alkohol, Vodka," ucap Lucy tanpa ditanya, memperjelaskan tentang Vodka.

Lelaki itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aromamu sama seperti penari tadi," katanya tidak terduga.

Gadis dengan tubuh indah itu tersedak lagi. Dia tanpa sengaja menoleh, menatap siapa yang sedang memojokkannya.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut merah muda. Matanya tajam dan dia tampak serius. Wajahnya terasa janggal serius begitu, mungkin pengaruh alkohol? Pemuda itu balas menatapnya.

"Kau gadis itu." Ini bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Lucy tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia kemudian tersenyum aneh lalu menyentuh bibir pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dia membuka mulutnya, "Hm, _standing ovation?_" Lucy tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pemuda gagah?" Tanya Lucy-sangat-tidak-dirinya.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya klub malam. Ternyata biasa saja," cemoohnya. Lucy agak tersinggung sebetulnya, tapi dia tetap diam. Musik lalu mulai berdentum.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum lagi—hal yang tidak pernah bosan dilakukannya. Dia mengelus bahu lelaki itu.

"Bagiku, tuan…?"

"Natsu," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Alkohol sepertinya telah mempengaruhinya.

"Baik, tuan Natsu. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku untuk berdansa!" Paksaan rasanya lebih tepat untuk ini. Tapi, siapa yang bakal menolak Lucy? Gadis cantik nan seksi yang terkenal di klub malam ini?

Natsu mengangguk kemudian ikut ke lantai dansa. Orang-orang pada menari heboh. Mereka loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Kebanyakan menaruh kedua tangan mereka di kepala dan berdansa mengikuti irama.

Gadis Heartfilia itu berbisik di telinga Natsu, sehingga Natsu bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. _"Oh what a shame that you came here with someone," _bisiknya lalu mulai berdansa.

Natsu mendengarnya, tapi tidak bisa menangkap seluruh kalimatnya. Suara Lucy ditenggelamkan oleh suara musik yang terlalu keras. Dia melihat gadis cantik di depannya. Tatapan matanya hanya ditujukan untuknya. Lucy tersenyum, bukan senyum aneh yang sering ia pamerkan, melainkan senyum asli.

Pemuda itu dengan gembira akhirnya menggenggam tangan Lucy lalu mulai meloncat-loncat seperti yang lainnya.

Hari sudah larut. Natsu telah lelah meloncat-loncat dan berdansa bersama gadis di sebelahnya ini. Mereka kemudian kembali duduk di salah satu bangku. Lucy mengulum senyum.

"Senang mengenalmu, Natsu," kata Lucy. "Kuharap kau tahu betapa serunya klub malam, apalagi ada acara _pole dance."_

Natsu menggeleng. Dia nyengir. "Tidak akan seru tanpamu, miss—eh—"

"Heart," gadis itu berdiri, lalu memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Natsu. "Sayangnya ini hari terakhirku di sini, Ayahku akan marah... ibuku juga tidak ingin aku tenggelam dalam frustasi. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu," tambahnya lalu pergi.

**/\**

"Lho, Natsu mau ke mana?" Mirajane bertanya sembari menyajikan minuman untuk yang lain sepulang mereka dari misi.

"Klub," jawab Natsu singkat. Lisanna mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dia berkomentar, "Kau jadi ketagihan, Natsu? Semenjak kau bilang kau penasaran dengan klub malam dan kuajak ke sana, kau jadi sering ke klub malam. Ada apa sih di sana?" Lisanna bertanya heran.

_Dragon Slayer _itu menyeringai. "Tiang," katanya tidak nyambung lalu menutup pintu _guild. _

Kakak beradik Strauss itu berpandangan bingung.

Natsu datang ke klub malam itu. Suasanya berisik seperti biasa. Dia menunggu dan menunggu, tapi si cantik itu tidak menggelar _konsernya_ hari ini.

Esoknya Natsu datang lagi. Dia dikecewakan karena lagi-lagi Miss Heart tidak datang. Lisanna yang mengira otak Natsu tidak beres—atau jangan-jangan dia kecanduan Narkoba—melarang Natsu ke klub malam lagi. Sepertinya itu berdampak buruk bagi Natsu, pikir Lisanna.

Dia berusaha keras membuat Natsu melupakan apa yang terjadi di klub malam itu—dibantu Mirajane dan Master tentunya. Mereka dengan senang hati memodifikasi ingatan Natsu demi kebaikannya. Juga, kalau Natsu kecanduan, agar Natsu tidak ingat lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya Natsu tidak kecanduan.

Well, dibilang tidak sih bukan juga.

_Love is a drug, right?_

/\

**2 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Dia benar-benar menyeramkan," ucap seorang perempuan. "Terima kasih ya, telah menyelamatkanku tadi."

"Namaku Lucy. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Seru Lucy memperkenalkan diri pada pemuda berambut merah muda di depannya.

"AYE!"

* * *

_Gerakan pole dance itu bisa disaksikan di Miss Pole Dance 2010. Aku dapet video-nya dari youtube. Tinggal nonton aja ya? XD_

_Informasi Vodka aku dapatkan dari Wikipedia dot kom_

_Inspirasinya karena suka banget dengerin lagu Die Young-nya punya Ke$ha, ada juga yang aku bilang oh what a shame that you came here with someone, itu dari liriknya Ke$ha._

_Nah yang terakhir 2 tahun kemudian aku ambil dari Fairy Tail Episode pertama. Itu lho yang ada _fake Salamander.

_Masalah Natsu tidak mengingatnya, mungkin ia telah dijampi-jampi Mirajane hingga tidak mengingatnya lagi XD Rahasia tetaplah rahasia~ terka lah!_

_Aku bikin 2 tahun kemudian karena Lisanna udah nggak ada, dan itulah saat Lucy bertemu Natsu!_

_Review? (If you don't have good words to say, you better say nothing!)_


End file.
